Missing you
by Samantha-Hexe
Summary: Gedanken von Samantha über Tom Riddle - bezieht sich auf die Story "Liebe und andere Unfälle" bzw. "Zeitreise in die Liebe" - Man muss die Storys aber nicht gelesen haben um diese hier zu verstehen - R


Anmerkungen: Mir gehört nichts, weder das Lied noch Harry Potter... Außer vielleicht Samantha... Und ich verdiene leider auch kein Geld damit...

Das ist eine kurze Nebengeschichte zu "Liebe und andere Unfälle" bzw. "Zeitreise in die Liebe"

Man muss die Geschichten aber nicht gelesen haben um diese hier zu verstehen.

**Missing you**

**(Band ohne Namen)**

_**I**__**ch weiß, dass sich mein Leben um dich dreht,  
Und ich weiß, dass das so bleibt, auch wenn du gehst.  
Du lebst in jedem Traum in jeder Nacht,  
Und obwohl du fort bist, hältst du mich hier wach.**_

Es ist nicht richtig, aber dennoch vermisse ich dich... Ich sollte dich eigentlich vergessen, aber jeder Minute bringt mich nur näher zu dir... Es heißt, dass die Zeit Wunden heilen lässt, aber ich glaube nicht daran, dass ich dich jemals vergessen kann... Ich vermisse dich ... Ich liebe dich... Warum nur?_  
__**  
Doch wieso tut es dann so weh?  
Wieso tut es dann so weh?  
Wieso merk ich jeden Tag, dass du mir fehlst?**_

Du bist immer noch da... Hier in meinen Gedanken... Trotz all der Dinge, die du gemacht hast, kann ich dich nicht hassen... Du hast für immer einen speziellen Platz in meinen Herzen... Alle die ich kenne hassen dich... Niemand kennt dich so wie ich... Warum hast du dich nie jemanden anderen geöffnet?__

_**Missing you, missing you  
Like the sun that missed the rain,  
Missing you, missing you,  
Never wanted all this pain,  
'Cause I don't wanna live my life  
In the memory of me and you  
I don't wanna go on missing you.**_

Ich will nicht mehr, dass du durch meinen Kopf geistert... Ich möchte einfach nur frei sein... Frei von der Folter einer Liebe, die keine Zukunft hat... Jeder Faser meines Herzen sehnt sich nach dir... Nach deinen Berührungen... Nach deinen Blicken... Aber ich weiß, dass alles vorbei ist und dass wir uns nie wieder sehen werden... Denkst du auch manchmal an mich oder hast du schon alles vergessen? __

_**Ich will nicht, dass mein Leben so zerbricht,  
Und ich will nicht, dass du nie mehr mit mir sprichst  
Und ich will, dass auch mein Leben weitergeht,  
Und ich will, dass meine Welt sich weiter dreht.**___

Es ist viel Zeit vergangen seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben... Du hast einige Fehler gemacht und vor allem hast du mich vergessen... Was ist aus dem Versprechen geworden?

Du hast mir versprochen, dass du nicht auf die Seite des Bösen wechseln wirst... Warum hast du es getan? ... Wir hätten vielleicht noch Zeit zu zweit haben können... Wen interessiert schon der Altersunterschied...

_**  
Missing you, missing you  
Like the sun that missed the rain,  
Missing you, missing you,  
Never wanted all this pain,  
'Cause I don't wanna live my life  
In the memory of me and you  
I don't wanna go on missing you.**_

Warum kann ich dir nicht vergessen? Warum kann ich dich nicht hassen? Du hast so viele unglaublich böse Taten begangen... Du hast so viele Menschen ermordet... Du hast so viele Familien auseinander gerissen ... Aber dennoch? Ich liebe dich... Wie kann ich dich so nur vergessen? ... Wann wird der Schmerz aufhören? Wann werde ich frei sein?__

Ich will nicht ohne dich träumen müssen, denn ich träume nur von dir,  
Ich will nicht ohne dich leben müssen, denn ich lebte nur mit dir,  
Ich will nicht, dass du dich umdrehst und siehst, wie ich hier steh,  
Ich will nicht mehr, dass du mir so sehr fehlst.

**Es zerreißt mein Herz, aber ich muss dich vergessen... Ich möchte ich vergessen... Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du mich weiter quälst... Mein Tränen werden trocknen und irgendwann in fernen Zukunft wird der Schmerz abklingen, aber ich werde ich nie vergessen... Du wirst immer meine erste große Liebe sein... Ich weiß, dass dein Ende nach ist, aber ich werde dich aus den Mann in Erinnerung behalten, den ich kennen gelernt habe...**

_ENDE_

Hat es euch gefallen? Seid nicht zu hart... Es ist meine erste Songfic...

Kritik erwünscht...


End file.
